vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Girl
Summary The White Girl, also called Objective Alice, is a mysterious existence in the world of A Simple Series. She has been described in many ways: she's said to be the guide to all storylines, the manager who gathered together every Absurdity, an aggregation of the Absurd that has taken the form of a pure white girl, a black hole to the core structures of the world, etc... The inhumane organization who calls her Objective Alice claims that she's connected to Prometheus who gave fire to man, to the Banshee said to predict people’s deaths and to the Philosopher's Stone. Whatever she is, the White Girl is an overwhelming existence who symbolizes the Absurd and stands at the center of it. Her only rule is that no rules can govern her. She seems to hold some sort of affection towards Anzai Kyousuke for unknown reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: White Girl, Objective Alice Origin: A Simple Series Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears as a young girl) Classification: Unknown Existence, Absurdity Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Immortality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Unknown (Casually destroyed the inferior emulation created by the organization's game which was capable of easily wiping them out, including Bunny Girl Karen, by paralyzing them and melting them to the ground as if they were made out of water, while also leaving Karen alive as just a head until Higashikawa Mamoru found them. Karen has stated that Objective Alice is an Absurdity on a completely different dimension than her own, the Unbeatable Emperor. When her shadow was summoned by the black world tree in the crossover, the resulting white torrent of power threatened to destroy the world tree itself; the group of heroes had no way to defeat her, so they had to rely on Satsuki stalling her for the duration of the fight) Speed: Unknown (The only time she was seen fighting she didn't bother to move around) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level, very hard to kill due to immortality and reactive evolution Stamina: Unknown Range: At least tens of meters with dress' reels Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least average Weaknesses: If someone continuously switches between several different killing techniques they can stall her Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Absurd:' The White Girl, as an existence standing at the center of the Absurd (an existence that disturbs the proper parameters of things), can freely distort any of the parameters based in normal physical laws. In a way, she is a symbol of calamity, and in a different way, she is a symbol of fortune and success. While comparing her to the Philosopher's Stone, it was stated that not only can she transform lead into pure gold, but she can change high-density nuclear waste into safe platinum. She is an existence that infinitely takes in any and all laws and then twists and distorts them. No safety measure or definite method of dealing with her can be created. She's an existence that distorts any definite rules, so even if a definite method were to be constructed, that very truth may alter her existence and provide an update that eliminates that weakness. **'Immortality:' During the crossover, Killer Queen Satsuki (a highly skilled professional assassin) broke the White Girl's neck with her special military rubber ropes. However, the White Girl didn't show any hint of pain or fear and continued attacking Satsuki with her head swinging loosely. While breaking her neck Satsuki felt an odd sensation through her weapon, which made her comment that the White Girl seemingly had no life. **'White Dress:' Occasionally, the hems of her white dress will come apart spreading what look like countless reels of film. The White Girl can apparently use these reels as a slicing weapon. According to Satsuki, the reels feel as if simply touching them means the end. **'Storyline Patches:' After her neck was broken by Satsuki, the White Girl announced a parameter change, though the details of this ability are unknown. "Parameter change. Abandoning anti-Anzai Kyousuke bodily structure. Applying ‘Horror’ storyline patch. From here on, the ‘story’ will not end at mere loss of life." **'Reactive Evolution:' As mentioned above, the White Girl will automatically update herself to remove any weakness the enemy tries to take advantage of by altering her own parameters. However, an enemy who knows countless killing techniques/methods can constantly switch between them as they 'kill' her, leaving her stuck as she continues to alter her parameters to eliminate those weaknesses, thus buying time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:A Simple Series Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Unknown Tier